


Engage?

by WhereTheFanThingsAre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Family, Fluff, M/M, Poor Bones, engagement drabble, sassy crew is sassy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFanThingsAre/pseuds/WhereTheFanThingsAre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short little story on how Kirk proposed to Spock. On the bridge. With the crew being sassy, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage?

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were talking about this on New Year's and when we were talking about the various phrases Kirk says to the helmsman after the course is plotted I just had to write up something. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm excited to see what you guys think and maybe slightly nervous. If there's any errors feel free to tell me, I didn't beta my work so who knows what you'll find. Disclaimer, I don't own Star Trek obviously.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Kirk entered the bridge with the same brightness as he usually had, but today he seemed ready to burst from the seams from happiness and joy. It affected even Chekov as he cheerfully called out his usual statement, “Keptain on ze bridge!”

The Captain could only smile as he sat down in the captain’s chair and he sneakily tucked something behind him. He checked in with each station and seemed quite contented to listen to the environment of the bridge, as each individual was busy monitoring their specific post.

The sliding of the turbo-lift doors upturned the easy silence as Yeoman Rand appeared with several PADs to be signed off. She walked quickly to the Captain and handed them with an expectant look on her face. 

“So you’ve resorted to coming on the bridge to get me to sign reports?” Kirk asked with his eyes full of mirth. 

Rand’s response was to roll her eyes and state, “You know it’s not very Captain-like to be an infant about a simple thing as signing off your name.”  
There was a slight giggle spree from where Sulu and Chekov sat. Uhura had to turn away from the discussion to hide the smile that had formed on her face.

“You’ve been around Bones too much,” he said in mock horror as he began checking off the PADS.

That only seemed to fuel the giggles even more.

“Haven’t we all?” 

More giggles with a side of hysterics. 

Kirk smirked and handed back the reports.  
“If that’ll be all, Rand, you best be off torturing another unfortunate soul.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said with fake innocence and as she walked away she fondly spoke, “Oh, and Kirk? Mr. Spock? Happy Anniversary.”  
And with that the determined whirlwind sauntered off. 

Kirk grinned and turned his body towards the science station where two brown eyes were watching on tenderly. When their gazes met Kirk’s mouth broke out into an even wider grin, but with a softness rarely seen on the young supernova. Spock’s eyes danced behind a mask that was hardly holding back any emotion. The crew looked at their commanding officers with a similar fondness, for in reality they were very happy for their captain and first officer. For two years the two have been dating. It was agony when they were first dancing around each other, unaware that the feeling was mutual. Very mutual. 

“Get a room,” Uhura called out, following a devious smirk.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

Spock looked in-between Kirk and Uhura before replying.  
“It would appear you are misinformed about the reality of our relationship, Uhura, if you think we do not share living quarters.”

Today was apparently ‘roll your eyes at your commanding officers’ day because the communication officer’s reaction was just was to do just that. She turned around after one more affectionate glance.  
Kirk then cleared his throat, quite louder than necessary, and shifted awkwardly in the chair. He quickly regained his confidence after the short but noticeable burst of nervousness. 

“Say, Mr. Spock, where should we go today?”

Spock considered Kirk for a moment before stating, “I believe the human expression is, ‘where ever the wind takes us.’”

“Alright! Set a course for… oh, let’s say… that a way, Mr. Sulu!” Gesturing with a hand he chuckled at the slightly bewildered but bemused visage of his helmsman.

“Aye sir, course plotted.”

Sulu swiveled to face the Captain, waiting for the order. But after a few moments none came. Kirk had gotten up to walk over to the science station where a Vulcan sat raising a confused eyebrow. Or as much as an eyebrow could be confused.  
The blond shifted his feet slightly before bending down in a universal pose, at least in human standards. There in his hands lay a small velvet box, opened to reveal a simple object.

A gold wedding ring. 

And with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face the captain uttered a single word.

“Engage?”

The crew’s response varied from with a chorus of ‘awws’ to a few ‘oh my fucking god that is so cute’ to Sulu’s ‘god damn it, Jim.’

But nothing rivalled the response from Spock. There on his face, no matter how much he claims later that it did not occur, was an unrestrained smile. It was a small one with no teeth, but one that displayed all the joy a full-out grin would. 

“I believe you already know the answer to that, Jim.”

“Humor me?” with a sweet puppy dog look directed Spock’s way.

“It would be an honor, James Tiberius Kirk.”

“Close enough.” 

Kirk shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the ring. It was attached to a chain. Spock looked up in surprise, as the Captain placed the necklace over his head and was being careful not to let the chain catch on the Vulcan’s ears.  
“Figured you wouldn’t want to wear it on your finger, I know how sensitive those hands can be,” Jim said with a mischievous leer.  
Spock stopped his lover’s hands with his own, and held them on his chest in tender embrace.

“Thank you.”

“Just fucking kiss already!” cried out Sulu, who was pretending to gag. 

“We really have an insubordinate crew.”

Spock hummed in agreement.

“But I find I am not adverse to the Lieutenant’s idea.”

Kirk let out a startled noise before being drawn into a kiss, that made Kirk’s insides turn to mush, that is a manly mush. Catcalls and whistles filled the room and when they parted Chekov’s voice broke the noise.

“Does zat mean Doctor McCoy will be ze flower girl?”

“The fuck did I walk into!?” cried out an unmistakable Southern drawl.

The Enterprise crew didn’t get much done after that. 

 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
